


Wicked Grace

by kiwa



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Gen, Wicked Grace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 12:10:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2850383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiwa/pseuds/kiwa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short followup conversation between Fem!Inquis and Dorian after the Wicked Grace scene, if Dorian did not attend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wicked Grace

**Author's Note:**

> I actually forgot Dorian was in Varric's _Wicked Grace_ scene, so I wrote this.  
>  The next day I went through the scene for the second time and realized, "shit, Dorian's here. now what?"  
> But I didn't change it. I quite like it.

"So, I hear everyone played Wicked Grace last night? I suppose it's safe to assume it went well, what with all the laughing there was."

"It was a lot of fun, Dorian. A shame you couldn't be there. What were you doing instead?"

"Ahh," he sighed, "writing a few letters to Tevinter, researching some genealogy. That sort of thing. A pity I couldn't even get a minute away to drop by and say hi. I heard our commander made quite the display."

A sly smile emerged onto Elyde's lips. "Oh, he did. I saw him later in his quarters to 'discuss' the event."

"Oh, you little minx. You were just waiting for that to happen, weren't you? And here I thought the Dalish were all innocent of mind."

"We are! At least, no one ever shared their deepest darkest fantasies with me. I was never a sociable one in my clan."

"You weren't sociable? I'm astonished. The Herald of Andraste is unsociable!" He laughed and shook his head gently. "You hardly seem the part, now."

After a time in thought, the elf replied, "This is true. I've become someone different now."

"You're a lot more humorous than when I first met you. At least now you understand my jokes."


End file.
